iCan't Believe this is Happening to Me
by Strength-is-not-the-only-word
Summary: When Sam and Freddie Make a mistake, will they have to deal with the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sam and Freddie make a mistake at a party and they have to deal with the consequences.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly sadly**

It was Saturday. Two weeks after the party that changed my life, and four days after I should have gotten my period. I was sitting on a chair in my bathroom staring into the mirror. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I thought to myself. I looked down on the counter and saw the white pregnancy test sitting in front of me. I shut my eyes, grabbed the pregnancy test and turned it over. I looked down and gasped when I saw the little pink plus sign. I threw the test in the trash and threw my face in my hands. As I started crying softly I heard a small knock on my door. I wiped my eyes and walked over to the door. I opened the door and as soon I as I saw who it was I slammed it.

I crossed the room to my bed and sat there my eyes tearing up. I heard a voice coming through the door. "Sam, it's been two weeks already. We need to talk." I sighed and walked over to the door. I reached down for the knob and twisted it my face blotchy and red from my tears. I looked up and bursted into tears. Freddie pulled me into a hug rubbing the small of my back trying to comfort me. "Sam you need to tell me. Are you pregnant or not?"

I looked down at her small face. Still sniffling. "Sam, are you?" She wiped her eyes and gestured me to follow her into the room. Sam sat down on her bed and I followed in her actions. She looked up and opened her mouth but no sound came out. She did this a few more times and finally I heard a soft squeak come from her lips. "Yes." Sam replied. I single word. 'Yes.' I rapped my arms around her.

"Sam, everything is going to be ok. I am here for you and so will Carly, and most likely Spencer." I shifted and set my right arm to my side. I continued to look at her. The look on her face looked like she was debating something.

I looked at Freddie. "Can you spend the night? I would feel better." He nodded and we both leaned our heads down onto my blue pillows. I smiled as I nuzzled my head onto his chest. I knew I was safe with him.

**Ok I know that was really short. But i promise if you review i will write more if you review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, **

**I am so glad you guys liked the first chapter. I know it was kind of short but I promise I will try to write more this time. Ok I am very sorry that I hadn't written in a while, I just started school and had a bunch of homework ): I would like to know what you guys want to happen though (: ** Emma

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing :'(**

FPOV

I wake up to a blaring in my ear. I groan and turn to my side seeing the flashing alarm clock. '8:00 AM' it read. I push the quilt off of my bed and stand up looking outside my window. I had a perfect view of Seattle. I decided to open it which I rarely did. As I feel the fresh air reach my face I hear my mother's voice.

"Fredward Benson Get in here this instant!"

I sighed and threw on a pair of my sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Coming Mom!" I yelled back at her. I walked into the kitchen area seeing my mom with her hands on her hips, a very angry look on her face.

"Freddie! How could you do this to me?" My mother yelled in my face. Thought for a second and then it came to me. It has been almost a week after Sam told me she was pregnant. My mom must know!

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I say making sure if it isn't about Sam I won't blurt that out too. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice. As I start to grab a cup my mother walks over to me and knocks the cup out of my hand. "What was that for?" I commented annoyed.

"Well maybe you should ask that Gibby kid what that was for!" I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "I was over at the Shay's apartment this morning looking for a muffin tin. When I walked in I saw Carly, Spencer, and Gibby sitting at the table. Spencer looked up and gestured to Carly to talk to him and I guess Gibby didn't follow. He then called me Crazy and told me Sam was Pregnant. With YOUR Child!" I stared at my mother with my mouth open in astonishment.

"Well. Uhm…" I just droned on like that. Nothing came out of my mouth. "Mom I can explain-"I was interrupted by my mom with a 'No you can't Freddie!' and blah blah blah. All I wanted to do was leave our apartment and go yell at Gibby. I started to leave surprisingly without an interruption from my mother, and heard a knock at the door.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope it was a little longer than the last one. Again I am sorry that I hadn't written in a while. Anyway, Review, review, review. I need those reviews silent readers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much! I got so excited when I saw those reviews! I will plan on writing more. But please don't get bored if I miss writing for a few days. I was placed in a couple honors classes so I have extra, harder homework this year. I am hoping to at least get another chapter going after I put this one out. But please bear with me. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ):**

**Carly's POV**

**I stand at Freddie's apartment door with Gibby as we wait to apologize. I hear someone approaching the door and turning the knob. "Hey Freddie!" I say with an awkward smile on my face.**

**FPOV**

**I stand with my face still in shock after my mom's outburst, seeing Gibby and Carly at my door. "Hey Guys." I say angrily as I looked back at my Mother for a moment. "Look Freddie Gibby is really sorry that he told your mom Sam is pregnant." Carly started. I sighed and replied "I guess it's okay, I mean my mom has to stop freaking out about every single detail of my life!"**

**CPOV**

**I stand there listening to Freddie with a shaking Gibby to my side just waiting for Freddie to lash out at him. "I know Freddie, Why don't you come over to my apartment and you can just get away from Crazy over there." I wait for a response, "Yeah I guess I could come over." He says. I watch Freddie walk back into the apartment and go towards his room. A few minutes later I hear his mom scream at him with a retort back from Freddie. "Let's just go!" He yells at me and I frantically move towards my apartment with Gibby and Freddie following me. **

**Spencer POV**

**I watch the kids walk sit down at the couch and I sit down at one of the stools. I start to spin around on the stool. "Hey Teeners!" I yell as I still am spinning. "Hey Spencer!" I hear Carly yell back. **

**CPOV**

**I hear my phone chime and pick it up seeing a new text from Sam reading, 'Hey Carls can I come over? my mom is trying to kick me out again.' I sigh reading the text. I reply, 'Of course you can you already practically live here'. "Hey Spencer," I yell. "Yeah!" he replies. "- Is it okay if Sam comes over?" I walk over to the kitchen and get a bottle of water from the fridge. "Sure!" he replies. I walk back over to the couch. "Hey guys, do you want to go up to the studio?" "Yeah!" I hear them both reply in unison. We walk up to the studio and sit down on the famous beanbags and I see Freddie get up and do something at the tech cart. He walks back over as the TV screen flips out with an episode of Girly cow on. **

**SPOV**

**I walk up to the Shay apartment door and walk in without knocking. "There up in the studio!" I hear spencer yell. I start to walk towards the stairs but decide to take the elevator anyway. I walk into the studio and sit down with everyone else, enjoying the episode of Girly cow, when I feel a sharp pain on the side of my stomach. "Ow." I say softly and try to shift around to see if that would make anything better. But it didn't 'I'm only about 2 months pregnant so It's not going to be labor pains. But what is it?' **

**Cliff hanger! Duh, duh,duh! You will have to wait to see what happens. I would really like some more reviews if possible! I enjoy constructive criticism so please give it to me! Anyway I hope you enjoy it so far REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
